This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-287655, filed Sep. 20, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, capable of being loaded with an electronic device and having an openable cover on its surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to secure a high throughput, an information processing apparatus, such as a server that handles large-capacity data, is designed so that a plurality of hard disc drives can be set in its main unit.
In the server, a slot for electronic devices is formed in the surface (e.g. front face) of the main unit that contains various functional parts therein, in order to facilitate replacement, maintenance, and inspection of the hard disc drives. A passage extends from the slot into the main unit. A detachable hard disc drive can be slid deep into the main unit through the slot. By doing this, the hard disc drive (equivalent to an electronic device) can be set in the main unit.
For reliable security, the server is provided with a cover called a front bezel on the surface of the main unit. After the hard disc drive is set in place, the slot of the main unit is closed by means of the bezel. The bezel serves to prevent the hard disc drive from being recklessly drawn out of the main unit.
The bezel is large enough to cover the whole front face of the main unit including the slot. Thus, the bezel can prevent exposure of the various parts attached to the surface (front face) of the main unit, as well as the hard disc drive.
A plurality of main units are set on a plurality of racks in some cases, and one main unit is placed on a desk in other cases. In any case, the bezel is not expected to interfere with its surrounding objects or hinder the maintenance and inspection of the various parts that are attached to the front face of the main unit. Preferably, therefore, the bezel should be of a type such that it can be downwardly swung open around hinges on its lower edge portion.
More specifically, the lower end portion of the bezel and a cover mounting portion that is formed on the lower part of the front face of the main unit are coupled for rocking motion by means of the hinges. The hinges have an axis that extends along the front face of the main unit. The bezel can be swung around the axis from a vertical position in which it closes the slot to a horizontal position in which it leaves the slot open.
The server is expected to be mounted with hard disc drives with high density. To attain this, the hard disc drives should be located as close to the hinges as possible so that a lot of hard disc drives can be mounted in the main unit. However, the presence of the bezel is inconsistent with this requirement.
The bezel is constructed so that its lower end portion is rockably coupled to the lower part of the front face of the main unit by means of the hinges. When the bezel is open, the front face of the main unit is exposed wide, so that the maintenance and inspection of the main unit are easy. In order to replace a hard disc drive, the bezel sometimes may be opened so that the disc drive can be drawn out of or inserted into the slot.
If the hard disc drive is located near the hinges, it interferes with those parts of the bezel which are situated close to the hinges as it is slid, thereby hindering the replacing operation. Since various projections protrude from the inner surface of the bezel, moreover, the hard disc drive may possibly interfere with them.
Accordingly, the hard disc drives of the conventional server must inevitably be mounted in positions where they never interfere with the bezel including the hinges, projections, etc. In the conventional server, the hard disc drives cannot be located near the axis of the hinges. Thus, the limited space of the main unit cannot be utilized effectively, so that more hard disc drives cannot be mounted in the main unit.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus in which more electronic devices can be mounted in a main unit without being influenced by a cover.
In an information processing apparatus according to the present invention, a cover that swingably attached to the surface of a main unit can be detached from the main unit. The cover is opened when an electronic device is to be inserted into and drawn out of the slot. Thereafter, the cover can be disengaged from the main unit. In this state, the electronic device can be replaced with a new one without interfering with the cover.
Since interference between the electronic device and the cover can be avoided in this manner, the slot for the device can be located closer to the axis of hinge mechanisms. Accordingly, those areas which are situated in close vicinity to the end of the surface of the main unit can be utilized as a space for storing the electronic device, so that the device can be mounted with high density.
Preferably, the hinge mechanism should be configured so that the open cover separates from the main unit when it is subjected to an excessive load in the direction to open it. According to this arrangement, the cover can be prevented from being damaged even in case it is accidentally opened with an excessive force.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.